Hacker's Rambles
by HackerEX
Summary: Need an update on what's going on? Well step right up, because this 'story' will serve as the official place where I will place updates on everything about my stories.
1. INTRODUCTION

_**Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

**_Welcome to Hacker's Rambles where I rattle about updates, do some reviews, or whatever else is on my mind. Now why am I making this little 'story'? Well, it's because A) Edge of Time seems to have more updates than actual chapters, and B) I was meaning to do something like this for quite a while now as to kind of interact with my readers._**

_**Now, be forewarned that the original three update chapters from EoT will be moved here along with all future updates as to avoid filling up the story with a lot of updates, that's what the Author's Note is for. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Logging out!**_


	2. EoT Updates

UPDATE 01 (Posted after Build Part 2)

_**Hey guys, Hacker here...**_

_**Yeah, this is a bit embarassing... Well, let me start with some of the changes to the story, starting with the update schedule. Now after some time thinking about it and looking at a review of my story on Spacebattles's Kamen Rider fanfic fourm (Great forum by the way, a great place if you want to discuss Kamen Rider story ideas), I'm deciding on doing the whole one chapter every two weeks instead of a dual upload whenever they're done. This way, it'll be a lot more consistent with how content is pumped out.**_

_**Next, on the top of the first half of the crossover, I'm probably only going to write until Episode 14 of Zi-O, as to let the series run it's course and help me plan out the rest of the series. That also means that I probably won't cover my own version of Heisei Generations Forever, mostly due to it not been released on DVD and subbed at the time of writing this. So as much as I would like to continue the story until the end, unless you guys really want this story to continue that will probably where I'll end things off.**_

_**As for the other half, I'm probably going to try and add more elements of Kingdom Hearts such as having the KH characters appear a little bit more, try and incorporate more of the other half of the crossover rather than completely making this a 'Here's what I would have done if I wrote Zi-O' fix fic with some random characters as the Heisei Riders, and hopefully keep the spirit of Kingdom Hearts alive in this fic.**_

_**Finally, be aware that I'll be tweaking the original two chapters and the profiles a bit as to comply with these changes. It's just for consistencies sake and hopefully won't affect the overall plot of the fanfic too much.**_

_**Okay, that's all I have to say. Look forward to part 1 of the Ex-Aid arc**_

_**(CHANGE 3/17/19): Oops, I was supposed to type Episode 16 but instead I typed episode 14 instead**_

* * *

UPDATE 02 (Posted after Fourze/Faiz Part 2)

_**Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

_**Sorry guys that I have to delay this week's chapter to next week. It was a busy time for me due to a school event my brother and I had to attend, along with staying at a relative's house during the Holy Week.**_

_**However during that time, I at least decided to fix up some more grammatical errors and some continuity hiccups on the previous chapter because I forgot to give it to my bro (whose my beta-reader btw) for some error fixes.**_

_**With that said, I am still working on the first part of the Wizard arc and I hope that you guys will like the world-building that I put into the chapter. Not to mention that I might as well make this upload worthwhile and answer the reviews that I've gotten on this story so...let's-a-go!**_

**TheOkWriter**:

_**Okay so since there are two reviews from him, one from chapter 2 and one from chapter 6, I'll address each one in order...**_

_**\- Chapter 2: The crossovers for the other Heisei Riders mostly come off of how similar they are to the actual characters. For example, the reason why I made Dexter from Dexter's Lab into Build was because both him and Sento have massive egos with the intellect to boot.**_

_**\- Chapter 6: I'm not sure what you mean with this question because I honsetly don't know what you're confused with**_

**ARSLOTHES**: **_ I'm trying my best to treat the various time periods the heroes visit to be akin to the worlds from the original Kingdom Hearts timeline, complete with a rule that sadly the protagonist ends up breaking sometimes..._**

**Guest**: **_Yup, you hit the nail on the head. I wanted to make the name change because the Another Riders do kind of look like the various villain factions._**

**LegionnaireBlaze**: _**Honestly, would you put it past the Horsemen, or the Time Jackers for that matter, to pull a stunt like this?**_

_**OK, that was fun to do! I've honestly been meaning to do that for a while now so please post your reviews, favorite this story, and follow it for future updates. With all that said, see ya for the first part of the Wizard Arc! This is Hacker, logging off!**_

* * *

UPDATE 03 (Posted to commemorate the end of the Heisei Era)

_**Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

_**Welp...this is it...after 30 years the Heisei Era has finally come to an end and now the Reiwa Era has finally begun. There's been a lot of crazy things that's happened but I can't say that it wasn't a fun ride to say the least. Now I know that this isn't Wizard Part 2, but rather I'd like to write this small chapter to commemorate the end of one of the biggest revivals in toku history since Zi-O now official stands as the end of the Heisei Era of Kamen Riders.**_

_**Now what does this mean for Edge of Time? I mean, the last time we left this story was, in-universe I remind you, in the middle of October. Well like I said in my previous update, don't worry. I'm gonna continue this story until the end and this time, I've changed my mind on ending it at chapter 16. This time, I'm gonna see this story until the very end, but I'm gonna split this story up into at least 3 seasons just to let the story in Zi-O play out before I continued in EoT. So with all that said here's all the chapters, both finished and planned, to make up Season 1 of Edge of Time.**_

* * *

**EDGE OF TIME SEASON 1**

**TIMELINE 1: Rider Time! Awakening of the King of Time!**

**TIMELINE 2: Best Match! Lesson from the Devil's Scientist!**

**TIMELINE 3: Level Up! Quest to find the Genius Gamer!**

**TIMELINE 4: No Continues! The Paradox of the Genius Gamer**

**TIMELINE 5: Uchuu Kita! A Mystery from the Friendly Rocketeer**

**TIMELINE 6: Complete! The Pain of the Cellphone Canine**

**TIMELINE 7: Please! The Performance of the Jewel of Hope**

**TIMELINE 8: Open! Entering the Den of the Anicient Beast**

**TIMELINE 9: Grade Zero! A Decleration by a Game Master!**

**TIMELINE 10: Scanning Charge! A Gift from the Multi-King!**

**TIMELINE 11: Come On! The Dissaperance of the Bannana Knight**

**TIMELINE 12: Soiya! On the Flowering Path towards the Orange Samurai**

**TIMELINE 13: Kaigan! The Haunting of the Ghost Boy**

**TIMELINE 14: Kamen Ride! Attack from the Destroyer of Worlds**

**TIMELINE 15: Defend the Past! Revelation about the Calamity**

**TIMELINE 16: Save the Future! Resolve of the Singularity**

* * *

_**If those previews proved anything, it's that I've had this idea cooked up for quite a while now. For now, be sure to favorite this fic, leave a review, and help spread the word. Also be on the look out for chapter 2 of Go! Princess Precure: Mystic Legends, and future updates on my fan-game Into the Indieverse. So with all that said, I'll see you guys for the second half of the Wizard Arc, logging out!**_

_**HEISEI ERA**_

_**(January 8, 1989 – April 30, 2019)**_

* * *

UPDATE 04 (Posted after the original OOO arc)

**_Hey guys, Hacker here! Hooo boy, did I really mess up with the end of the OOO Arc. How exacty did this get flubbed up? Well from what some of the recent reviews have told me, I stole the name of a real life person (that I was unaware of), an I left a plot hole in the story._**

Now honestly, I'm glad I got these complaints as it shows that I'm not the best fanfic writer on this site; far from it. So I'm gonna address some of the criticisms here since I want EoT to mostly be represented by actual chapters.

Let's start with the use of the name/character Milo Thatch

Honestly much like Jake Long as Wizard, this was a hold-over from the original plan to have a Disney/Square Enix property as one of the other Heisei Riders. In this case, I crossed OOO over with Atlantis: The Lost Empire since the use of the Kingdom of Atlantis would bring some chances of world bulding to Zi-O no Sekai. Clearly this was a huge mistake, something that I should have thought of and I will rewrite these chapters with a different franchise in mind.

As for the whole "using a real person's name without permission" thing, I honestly apologize because I had no idea that I was stealing someone's name. To the Guest reviewers who pointed that out as well as the plot hole surrounding the use of the Genm Ridewatch to try and de-power the OOO Greed, I thank you all for telling me and do know that I will be heavily re-working these two chapters to fix the mistakes that were found before we can move on.

Speaking of, it's come to my realization that I can't exactly do this on my own anymore if these two chapters have proven anything. So if you want to be my editor, send me a DM and I'll yet you know when the re-worked OOO chapters and any future chapters will be released. This will also include Mystic Legends since I don't want to take any chances here.

Once again I deeply apologize for messing up this arc and do know that I read your reviews and I will be trying to stick closer to the rules that I've built up as well as give respect to the original source material. Also, if in the future this update gets removed from this story, it's just going to be moved to Hacker's Rambles for archival purposes.

With all that said, I'll see you guys next time. This is HackerEX logging out! See ya!


	3. EoT Cut Content

Hey guys, Hacker here!

Since the OOO arc might take just as long to write as the last arc, I thought I'd take the time to talk about some of the original plans for Edge of Time. As mentioned in one of my updates, I was initially going to have an on-going story from start to finish, with two chapters being worked on back-to-back as to give you guys double the content. However after reading a review of my fic I saw on SpaceBattle's Kamen Rider Fanfic Rec forum, I decided to change that and went with the single chapter upload schedule that still persists to this day, albeit with the time between chapters fluxuating from a bi-weekly status, to a 3-5 day basis.

Next there was a scene in chapter 4 that would have adapted a scene in Ex-Aid episode 18, but I thought it would have strayed too much from the Zi-O side of the plot. However, I still have my notes for the scene, although it was incomplete, so here's how it would have looked like had it was included in the chapter.

* * *

Sure enough, we saw Kevin in his Ex-Aid Level 5 Hunter Action Gamer form fighting against a black and purple version of Ex-Aid with neon-pink and hot pink bike parts on him. I soon realized that the other Ex-Aid he was fighting was the game programming madman himself, Kuroto Dan, aka Kamen Rider Genm.

As the two began to clash, I saw Chad watching the battle from afar with a silver case in his hand while a very Vocaloid looking girl watching over a little kid with two crutches. "Well, at least we know when we are…" I noted as the battle continued. "Why are you infecting people with the virus?!" Kevin shouted with contempt. "I'm simply obeying the orders that Cadeusus gave me!" Kuroto shouted. The battle soon continued with both fighters going back and forth. "If you admire such a man…" Kuroto berated, "You'll never open up your patients' hearts!" He soon shouted "You're just as foolish of a doctor as you are a gamer!" which made me fume to the point where I shouted at the top of my lungs…

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

This caused the fighters to turn towards me, while Weiss was shocked and had a face that said 'Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do…' "Kevin Keene isn't some quack doctor or casual gamer!" I shouted, "He's one of the best in the business, and he's sure as hell a better Kamen Rider than you are!" This made Kuroto chuckle, "And just who do you think you are to say that?" I soon began to smirk, "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider…" I quoted as I placed on my Zikyu-Driver, "Remember that!" I immediately unhooked my Ridewatch and activated it.

**_ZI-O!_**

I then quickly did my transformation pose and shouted "Henshin!" before leaping into the air as my Rider armor formed around me.

**_RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!_**

I then landed and began to fight against the Dark Rider one-on-one. "What the heck are you doing here?!" Kevin asked me. "Saving your ass!" I noted as I spotted Kuroto grabbing one of the wheels on his bike and tossed it right at me, but I ducked to avoid the attack. This kind of made a realization as the two of us began to double-team the Dark Rider.

As the battle continued however, suddenly Kevin began to lose control of his power and began attacking both Kuroto and me. "Gah! Kevin, what's wrong?" I shouted as I dodged on of his attacks. "I don't know!" he cried out as his body continued to flail violently and try to kill me. "Heh, I got you two now…" he noted as he took out one of his bike wheels and prepared an attack. "Look out!" he and Weiss shouted as they pushed us out of the way.

"Oww…" I groaned as I saw Weiss get up and then smack me across the head, "What the hell were you thinking. You dolt?!" she shouted, "Twice now, you've messed with the timeline!" I soon realized what I've done and began to feel real stupid for not thinking my actions through. "You're lucky that things didn't change too much or else I would have used a Neuralizer on everyone here, you included…" she warned. "Uh, sorry ma'am…" I apologized before noticing Chad and Kevin's exchange.

"You don't need a reason to believe in people, right?" Chad asked the Genius Gamer, "Then don't let anything anyone says sway you! Believe in what your heart tells you!" Thankfully, this was enough for Ex-Aid's power to re-stabilize itself. "Yeah…" Kevin said to himself as Weiss realized "The rampaging has stopped…"

Chad soon helped the both of us up, "You two okay?" he asked us. "Yeah, we're fine…" I noted. "You two must be just like that guy that told us about that 'Another Rider' thingy…" he told us. So Grant tried to warn the Riders of this era about the Another Rider… "Well then, either way, if you're gonna help then do so…" he said as he turned towards Kuroto, "Because in order to defeat him, we need to believe in the pro…" "Don't worry, I've always believed in Kevin right from the start…" I told him as I faced the enemy in front of us. "Thank you two…" he told us as he looked at the little kid, "I'll retrieve that kid's smile…and help ensure Rex's future!"

Kevin soon roared before going on the offensive against the Dark Rider and knocking him into a nearby object. "If we defeat him, the Bugster virus will be exterminated right kid?" Derek asked me as he arrived onto the scene, making me a bit sheepish. "Well, I can't exactly say that…" I said as I scratched the back of my head, trying to dodge the question. "Alright fine, keep your future knowledge…" he told me in a joking manner. "Let me join the party!" a young man with red eyes noted as he joined the fight, I soon smiled when I saw prodigy surgeon Erhard Mueller, aka Kamen Rider Snipe, "But I'll be getting that Gashat though after this…" "Of course you will…" I noted as the five of us stood side-by-side. "Alright, let's do this five-player co-op mission together!" Kevin declared. The three other Riders soon took out their own Gashats and activated them, each one creating a new Game Area around us.

**_TADDLE QUEST!  
BANG BANG SHOOTING!  
BAKSHOU BIKE!_**

After placing on their own Gamer Drivers, the three of them shouted out a familiar phrase before slotting their Gashats into their Drivers.  
"Henshin!"

**_GASHATTO!  
LET'S-A-GAME! MECHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
I'M A KAMEN RIDER!_**

After transforming into their shorter Level 1 forms, Kevin activated the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and created three new Gashats that fell into the other Riders' hands, while activating his own copy.

**_FANG!  
BLADE!  
GUN!  
CLAW!_**

I soon smirked as I unhooked my Build Ridewatch and shook it for a bit before activating it and slotting it into my Driver.

**_BUILD!_**

"Proceeding to Level 5…"  
"Tactical Phase 5…"  
"Fifth Gear…"  
"Build Up!"

We then activated our power-up as the other parts of Ex-Aid's Level 5 form split apart, leaving behind a few pieces to attach themselves to the other Gamer Riders, while the Build Armor formed just like the Snap Build Driver and re-formed around me.

**_GACHAN! LEVEL UP!_**

**_AGACCHA! DO-DO-DRAGO! NA-NA-NA-KNI~GHT! DRA-! DRA-! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!_**

**_ BRAVE!  
SNIPE!  
LAZER!_**

**_ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUIL~D!_**

* * *

Well, apart from the appearance of Snipe, this scene felt very tacked on to me and so I decided to cut it. Finally, there's a plotline that initially would have appeared in the recently concluded Wizard arc, but due to me wanting to finish the episode and put that arc behind me, I had to delay until Season 2; and that plot line would have been that Kairi would join the main cast after the whole sleep spell thing. While I do plan on bringing the other two of the classic Kingdom Hearts trio into the mix, but for now she's going to stay a minor character instead. Sorry guys, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer...

Anyway, that's all I've got for cut content on this story. Hope this would give you guys some food for thought while I worked on the OOO arc. But for now, this is HackerEX signing off. See ya!


	4. Fanfic Concepts

_**Hey guys, Hacker here once again with another Hacker's Rambles. Now, I think it's time to once more dig into my old folder and see what premises I came up with. There will be some that might make an appearance in the future, while others are simply going to just stay unfinished.**_

* * *

_**CROSSOVER FANFICS**_

_**HEARTCATCH PRECURE x DIGIMON**_

For starters, here's an idea that you honestly might see in the near future. It mostly involves a team of OC Digidestined fighting alongside the HeartCatch team. I was mostly split on whether or not I should use the Frontier Digivices and make it a Frontier/HeartCatch crossover, or use the D-Arc and structure it to be like Tamers.

Regardless, the main partner for the protag would definitely be Dorumon, specifically the one from X-Evolution. Why? Because A) Dorumon is my absolute favorite Digimon of all time and it's thanks to X-Evolution that I was introduced to this purple badass, and B) Digimon ReArise features a Dorumon as one of the partners for one of the main characters in the game.

_**TOKYO MIRAGE SESSIONS #FE x DISNEY**_

With this idea, I kind of thought of making it a sort-of AU kind of deal where the Mirage Masters would be replaced by the various characters Disney uses for it's crossovers (ex. Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Mal from Descendants etc.) while the Mirages themselves would be straight up Disney characters, in particular some of the Mickey and Friends cast along with most of Disney's animated movie line-up.

* * *

_**TOKUSATSU FANFICS**_

_**FAMILIAR OF ZI-O**_

Now this was initially what Edge of Time was going to be, basically it would have involved Rex, along with another person, being summoned by Louise as per usual, but the twist would be that Rex would have 'visions' of various Kamen Rider fanfic characters (ie. Kurogasa, Cody, Enrique, Haru etc.) and he would have interacted with them in the typical Zi-O fashion.

Now a bit of this concept still existed in EoT/Prototype, with the Fourze part of the Fourze/Faiz arc being a nod to Ten-Faced Palidan's Naruto/Fourze fanfic, while the most recent arc features characters from the web-series inspired by OOO called Treasure. However this would have definitely been a sort-of walk through some of the most famous/infamous crossover fanfics in the Kamen Rider fandom here in.

_**POWER RANGERS SPD: SURPRISE DRIVE**_

Now this would be my take on the Isekai Kamen Rider crossover, this time putting my version of Rex into the world of Power Rangers SPD with the Drive Driver. However, I decided that the twist with my fanfic is that he's only seen the first half of Drive and thus, while he may know a lot about Drive, he would still need to learn to grow as a Kamen Rider as he helped the B-Squad Rangers while Grumm would have a hold of the Roidmules, and would appoint Heart, Brain, and later Medic, as his generals.

Unfortunately though, this might be an idea that I either might put up for adoption, or just have archived here. The biggest plot twist that I would have pulled with this was that the SI was never from their home, but instead was born in the world of SPD, but an experiment caused him to be blasted to an orphanage in a different Earth. He also would have been brothers with Sam and maybe, thanks to Krim's tech, he'd actually have a body to move around in and allow him to interact with the Rangers much better than he did in canon.

* * *

_**I'll probably add more in throughout the years, but for now those are the stories that I might do, or you can use without any credit needed. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time and until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	5. My thoughts on the Kyoto Animation Fire

_**Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

_**Sorry about the delay on EoT chapter 3, but there was some terrible news that's happened recently. On July 18, 2019, a 40 year old man entered the Kyoto Animation offices and then proceeded to attempt to burn the entire building down. As of this writing, over 73 people were affected, leaving 36 injured, 10 in critical condition, and 33 having their lives claimed by the flames.**_

_**Honestly, I don't know what to say. I was familiar with KyoAni's works like Haruhi Suzumiya, K-ON!, Full Metal Panic, Violet Evergarden, as well as Dragon Maids, and the film A Silent Voice. These guys dedicated themselves to creating stories that can touch millions with their animation improving immensely as time passed.**_

_**Speaking on the man who caused this, apparently he was screaming stuff like "Die!" as he poured the gasoline in the building. His reasoning? Apparently he was accusing the studio of plagiarism and ripping him off. To that man, this I have to say...**_

_**Fuck you.**_

_**Fuck you.**_

_**FUCK! YOU!**_

_**WHY WOULD IT MATTER IF THEY WERE RIP-OFFS? DOES THAT SHIT CONDONE YOU KILLING INNOCENT LIVES?! NO! NO IT DOESN'T! SO WHY EVEN GO THROUGH IT ANYWAY HUH?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT BURNING THE PLACE TO THE FUCKING GROUND WILL SOLVE THIS APPARENT 'INJUSTICE'?! ARE YOU THAT DELUSIONAL THAT YOU WOULD SIMPLY WALK UP TO THE STUDIO WITH ALMOST 11 GALLONS OF FLAMMABLE GASOLINE AND EVEN POURING IT ON SEVERAL INNOCENT PEOPLE, JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE THEY DID SOMETHING YOU THOUGHT WAS INEXCUSABLE?!**_

_**SIR, I THINK THAT YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHTENED OUT BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT EXCUSE YOU MAKE, YOU DO NOT, AND SHOULD NOT, KILL SOMEONE FOR IT.**_

_**...**_

_**Sorry about that rant there, honestly I needed to get that off my chest. I know from my family and friends that I tend to become violent whenever I get really frustrated, and I sometimes have this belief that 'If whatever I'm enjoying is hurting someone I care about, I break it'. However, I know for a fact that that kind of thought process is dead wrong since that pretty much comes off as petty and childish, which this man seems to be. I know that, as a Christian, I should not condemn this man for his actions and I pray that he'll repent for what he's done and that he'll ask for God's forgiveness.**_

_**Anyway, my prayers go out to the victims of this tragedy and their families. May God watch over them and help them through this situation, and may His angels watch over those who were left behind. These people did not deserve what happened today, all they wanted was to create and entertain, as well as spread good vibes across the anime community.**_

_**Right now, Sentai Filmworks, a company that's worked with KyoAni in the past, has set up a gofundme page to send some relief funds for both the company and the victims. Please, if you can, donate to this gofundme. And if you can't, then try and spread positive vibes by sharing your favorite KyoAni memories.**_

_**With all that said, I'll see you guys for EoT chapter 3. Until then, KyoAni, I pray that you'll make it through this devastating event. We're here for you...**_

_**This is HackerEX logging off. See ya...**_


	6. We've Moved!

Hey guys, just wanted you guys to know that I have a DeviantArt account where I'll be posting my updates from now on.

Just look for the name BrawlArrow and you'll find a lot of my updates, along with some extra stuff like my new series Worlds Collide, the stuff I've made for EoT and Mystic Legends, etc...


End file.
